L'Art de la Manipulation
by REDASASTRAWBERRY
Summary: " - J'ai envie de te posséder. T'avoir comme on peut vouloir un objet ou un animal de compagnie." POV Drago
1. Chapter 1

_**Note de l'auteur** : __Je reviens pour un nouvel OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, mes petits !_

_**Résumé** : _Anciennement scolarisé à Dumstrang, Drago fait son entrée à Poudlard pour sa sixième année. Une mission de Mangemort devrait le mêler à Potter. Cependant, ce n'est pas celui-ci qui retient son attention. En fait, c'est une certaine Hermione Granger.

_**Musique** : TheNeighbourhood - Flawless _

* * *

**_L'art de la Manipulation_**

* * *

.

_" You're a doll, you are flawless. But I just can't wait for love to destroy you "_

_._

-C'est lui ? chuchota une cinquième année, désignant le célèbre Drago Malefoy.

A sa plus grande surprise, le garçon qu'elle fixait de manière quasi indécente releva la tête. Il l'effleura d'un bref regard avant de se poser ses yeux froids sur son interlocutrice. Cette dernière, troublée, attrapa son amie par le bras.

-Aie ! Mais arrête, bon sang. Tu me fais mal !

La fille essaya de se détacher de l'emprise de son amie, mais cette dernière, était obstinée à ne pas la laisser filer.

-Tais-toi ! Tu parles trop fort !

Le jeune Malefoy les regarda s'éloigner. Un léger mouvement de sourcil troubla son visage impassible. Il venait à peine d'arriver à Poudlard que les murmures s'élevaient déjà sur ses pas. D'une poigne ferme, il saisit son bagage et avança dans le long couloir. Une démarche calme et assuré. Des yeux inquisiteurs qui mémorisaient clairement chaques détails, chaque faille de l'architecture. Il lui sembla que les bâtiments étaient bien plus vieux que Dumstrang. Son dos droit et ses traits inexpressifs traduisaient la discipline et la rigueur de son ancien établissement.

Il ne connaissait quasiment personne à Poudlard, hormis les héritiers Zabini et Nott. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était très proche d'eux, mais il savait, de part les liens d'amitiés qu'entretenait leurs parents qu'il pouvait compter sur eux. C'était une sorte de grande famille.

Il apperçu d'ailleurs Blaise qui marchait en sa direction, un sourire aux lèvres. Drago passa en revu de manière mécanique son visage, perçu les cernes, puis descendit et remarqua la morsure au creux de son cou, à peine perceptible. Lorsqu'ils furent au même niveau, ils échangèrent une poignée de main.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Poudlard ?

Drago esquissa un léger sourire.

-Assez charmant.

C'est tout ce qu'il exprima. Il aurait pu continuer, poser les points positifs et exposer clairement ce qui avait un caractère dépréciatif. Mais il ne le fit pas. L'ennuie commençait à se faire sentir. Son regard descendit sur le col de la chemise du métisse.

- Tu trompes encore ta copine?

Le sourire de Zabini se fana.

-C'est Théo qui t'as dit ça ?

Blaise perçu une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux du blond, et ne sus comment l'interpréter. Ce dernier avança d'un pas, un seul, et se pencha avec lenteur vers son oreille.

-Ta chemise est complètement boutonnée. C'est assez inhabituel. Tu l'as laisse toujours entrouverte d'habitude. Refus des règles ? Peut-être. Pour plaire ? Sûrement. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as quelque chose à cacher.

Drago s'écarta et observa l'incompréhension sur le visage du métisse. Il fit mine de regarder autour de lui et continua, un sourire suave aux lèvres:

-De là où je suis, je peux entrevoir la trace rougeâtre d'un suçon. Ta copine ? Aucune chance. Tu l'exhiberais fièrement si ça avait été le cas. Une autre fille ? Hum... je dirais que c'est plus probable.

Blaise resta muet pendant quelques secondes, avant de passer une main devant son visage et éclater de rire.

-Bon... je crois que je ne m'y ferrais jamais, lança-t-il. Bienvenu à Poudlard, Malefoy.

Drago s'adaptait très rapidement au changement. Il y avait quelque chose d'impressionnant dans l'aisance qu'il avait à intégrer des lieux inconnus. En une semaine seulement, il se trouvait déjà au centre de la table de Serpentard. Sociable, c'était le mot.. Il plaisait beaucoup. Aux filles principalement, mais de part sa qualité d'analyse, il savait que certains Serpentards n'étaient pas insensible à son charme non plus.

Des talents de manipulation impressionnants. Il était charismatique, oui. Cependant, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il y avait quelque chose d'amical dans sa personnalité. Seulement un semblant d'intérêt. Il écartait facilement ses rivaux, se hissant premier dans tous les domaines. Il avait des facilités partout, certes. Mais... étonnamment, c'était dans les relations sociales qu'il faisait preuve d'un véritable génie. Oui, c'était cela. Drago Malefoy étant dangereusement ingénieux. Et c'était pourquoi on lui avait fait intégrer Poudlard.

Il avait un but bien précis. Des objectifs clairement définis. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de prendre du bon temps. Voilà, c'était ça le plus grand défaut de Drago. Il détestait s'ennuyer. Alors, il s'amusait autant qu'il pouvait. Créant des discordes, troublant, et retournant tout sur son passage sans la moindre honte.

Il y avait tous les autres autour, et puis il y avait Hermione Granger.

Cette fille là avait un truc dérangeant. Elle était toujours sur son chemin, se glissant devant lui, avec à sa rigueur et son talent. Première en potion. Pas lui, non. C'était elle, une misérable fillette. Au début, ça l'avait fait sourire. Un peu de concurrence, ça rendait le jeu attrayant, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait commencé à s'impliquer, à prendre soigneusement ses notes . Seulement, rien à faire. Elle passait devant lui, le regardant par dessus son épaule avec un petit sourire mêlant la condescendance à l'amusement.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à elle auparavant. C'était juste l'amie de Potter. Harry l'intéressait. Pas elle. Mais elle était toujours là, troublant sa satisfaction. Alors, il se mit à observer ses gestes, sa façon de parler et de se tenir. Tout ce qui touchait de prêt ou de loin à elle.

Elle n'avait pas énormément d'amis. Une petite bande de ringard. Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, majoritairement. Et puis il y avait quelques Griffondor étranges dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. D'ailleurs, elle était amoureuse du rouquin, ça crevait les yeux. Mais personne autour d'elle ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Le garçon en question était si aveugle et rustre. Une véritable caricature, la représentation parfaite de la maladresse.

Elle n'était pas très belle, cette Hermione. Drago s'en joua énormément. Il avait ce désir inoui de manipuler son esprit, tirer sur des ficelles, la voir fondre en larme et perdre ses moyens. Il voulait cela si fort, mais... Il n'y parvenait jamais. La brune se désinteressait de lui, elle s'éloignait avec mépris. Parfois, lorsque les journées étaient longues et qu'il se montrait particulièrement cruel, il arrivait à la faire craquer. Elle se mettait à crier et pointer sa baguette sur lui, tout ça avec des larmes, luisant timidement dans ses yeux. Et lui, il exultait. Il ne l'aurait avoué à personne mais il en retirait un certain plaisir. Tout son corps se tendait. C'était une sensation d'extase. Tirer les ficelles avait toujours été facile. Mais avec Hermione, ce n'était pas pareil. C'était une lutte constante et acharnée. Un travail demandant de l'énergie et de la patience. C'était une oeuvre, une sorte de danse étrange, qui mêlait un désir inexprimable.

Il l'avait battu quelques fois, mais elle restait toujours première, et de loin. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance pour lui. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose, la faire danser et pleurer entre ses mains.

Elle commença à devenir hermétique à ses attaques, et cela le frustra au plus haut point. Weasley commençait à s'intéresser à elle, ça la rendait folle de joie. Elle le cachait, mais il le voyait. A chaque sourire dissimulé, à chaque fois qu'il entendait sa voix tressaillir. Il en fut presque jaloux. Plus de contrôle sur elle. Aucunement. Elle s'en allait loin et il en devait fou de rage.

Puisqu'il n'arrivait plus à la maintenir avec les mots, il se mit à la toucher. Il la bousculait parfois, ou bien il la retenait, la poussant ou l'empêchant de fuir. Elle avait peur de lui. C'était fou, complètement incongru. Même lui avait du mal à y croire. Il le percevait d'ailleurs difficilement. Elle avait peur, malgré toute l'animosité et la colère qu'il lui inspirait.

Parfois, il la croisait aux soirées clandestines que les sixième années organisaient près du lac les Samedi. C'était rare mais, il arrivait à Hermione d'être trainée de force par ses amis. Alors il la guettait , et lorsqu'elle était un peu éloignée du groupe, il s'emparait d'elle.

Une main pressée contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier, l'autre contre son ventre lisse. Quand il avait un peu d'alcool dans les veines, c'était plus facile. Il l'emmenait loin. Elle bataillait pour qu'il la lâche. Il n'acceptait jamais. Un poignet dans chaque main, il la plaquait contre quelque chose de solide. Parfois il entaillait la peau d'Hermione dans la structure grenue de la roche, parfois c'était l'herbe haute. Il ne disait jamais rien. Il se contentait de la regarder dans les yeux. C'était elle qui parlait. Elle lui demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait cela, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne la laissait pas un peu tranquille. Lui n'avait jamais de réponse.

Une fois, il avait approché son visage du sien, un peu plus que d'habitude. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient presque. Il s'exaltait de toutes les réactions de son organisme et jouissait de l'étendue de ses connaissances pour les interpréter. Le cercle de sa pupille se mit à se rétrécir instantanément.

-_La mydriase, _murmura-t-il en sentant un son ventre se contracter.

Elle le fixa, sans saisir. Il aimait cette position. Etre au dessus d'elle, dans tous les sens du terme. Aussi bien physiquement que sur le plan intellectuel.

_-C..Comment_? articula-t-elle.

Elle était si désirable, en cet instant. Il regretta presque qu'elle ne fut pas entierement lui. Il se pencha près de son oreille et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-La dilatation des pupilles. C'est un phénomène inconscient, répondit-il. Cela se produit sous l'influence d'émotions positives, de façon physiologique. Quand elle n'est pas liée à la luminosité, la mydriase témoigne d'un signe d'_attirance_.

La main de Drago glissa avec lenteur sous son t-shirt, frôlant sa peau nue. Il n'attendait pas forcement de réponse. Son geste était léger, imperceptible. Il prenait son temps, de peur qu'elle ne s'affolle ou se mette à crier. En fait, ce qu'il cherchait vraiment, c'était l'apprivoiser.

Hermione était étendue par terre. Ses poignet étroitement maintenu dans ceux de Drago. De sa main libre, le jeune Malefoy parcourut la distance qui séparait le nombril de la brune à sa poitrine. Soudain, il perçut le corps d'Hermione se raidir. Lorsque le bout de ses doigts rentra en contact de sa chaire tendre, il comprit. Elle ne portait rien sous son t-shirt. Il avala sa salive et retira sa main.

Le silence de la brune le laissait perplexe. D'habitude, elle lui mettait de coups et il était obligé de se montrer menaçant pour qu'elle se taise. Pourquoi ne luttait-elle plus ? Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et la regarda minutieusement. Ses lèvres entrouvertes témoignaient de son souffle court. Respiration rapide induisait une augmentation du rythme cardiaque, causé par l'excitation ou la peur. Ses yeux glissèrent sur ses joues roses. De la gêne. Favorable à l'attraction sexuelle.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis de la sorte, Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle, encore une fois.

Il avait les bras croisés derrière sa tête et le regard désormais fixé sur un point inexistant. Il pouvait sentir celui d'Hermione sur sa peau. Cela lui arracha un sourire satisfait.

-J'ai envie de te posséder. T'avoir comme on peut vouloir un objet ou un animal de compagnie.

Il se délecta de l'expression de dégout qu'il avait provoqué sur le visage d'Hermione. Ses yeux commençaient à luire. Merlin, qu'il aimait cela. Il l'avait touché, atteint. Il avait explosé la cible et l'avait réduit en morceau.

-Tu me dégoûtes.

C'est ce qu'elle murmura d'une voix qui laissait entrevoir la violence de ses émotions. Elle se releva avec lassitude. Ses yeux marrons luisaient. Etait-ce de la tristesse ou de la colère ? Drago n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du sien. Il avait toujours les mains soigneusement croisés derrière sa nuque. Sa chemise étirée par sa posture laissait entrevoir sa chair pâle. Les poils blonds fins qui menaient à son bas ventre. Hermione s'y attarda instant avant de s'éloigner de lui.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Non. Rien de tout cela. Ca ne serait jamais aussi tendre. Aussi enfantin. Drago ressentait juste un mélange de jalousie et d'envie. C'était une jolie marionnette, Hermione. Fine, avec des poignets fragiles. Intelligente mais si malléable. Elle comblait cet horrible vide qu'était l'ennuie. Il ne l'aurait laissé filer pour rien au monde.

Il se releva et attrapa le bras d'Hermione avec fermeté. Cette dernière se tourna vers lui avec une violence inouie. Sa main fendit l'air et s'abattit sur la joue du jeune Malefoy. Sous la surprise, sa tête bascula. L'atmosphère était tendue, chaque mouvement restait en suspend. Il se tourna vers elle et perçu les larmes dans ses yeux.

-Laisse moi tranquille, maintenant, articula-t-elle, les traits déformés par la colère.

Drago glissa fermement sa main contre la mâchoire d'Hermione et rapprocha son visage du sien. Elle se tétanisa. Ses yeux gris étaient plantés dans les siens. Avec délicatesse, il pressa ses lèvres sur la larme qui glissait sur la pommette d'Hermionne. Au même moment, ses doigts se refermaient lentement autour de son visage. La main gauche autour de sa gorge. La main droite près de sa nuque. Il percevait de manière indécente son souffle court et son pouls rapide.

Il lui sembla que rien au monde ne lui procurait autant de plaisir que d'apprivoiser cette fille.

* * *

**Alors... ça vous a plu ?**

**J'ai entendu dire que lorsque vous donniez votre avis sur cette fiction, vous augmentiez vos chances d'avoir une suite en comblant votre auteur de bonheur :D**

**REDASASTRAWBERRY ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE : **Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**L'Art de la Manipulation**

* * *

_Première rencontre_

C'était un Mardi. Ou peut être un Jeudi. Hum... avait-ce réellement de l'importance?

Drago était arrivé en début de semaine mais était déjà bien entouré. Une jolie blonde à sa doite, une brune somptueuse à sa gauche. Que demander de plus ? Blaise se trouvait en face de lui, il tenait la main de sa petite copine. Autour, il y avait les autres garçons de la maison Serpentard qui suivaient de loin leur conversation, riant plus qu'il n'était necessaire aux annecdotes de Drago.

-Je t'assure Blaise, tu aurais détester être à Dumstrang, affirma ce dernier.

Son regard persuasif était planté dans celui de son interlocuteur. Il y avait aussi son petit sourire, juste au coin des lèvres. En fait, il trahissait son amusement et arrivait à mettre à l'aise les personnes à qui il s'adressait.

-Explique moi donc pourquoi, mon cher, demanda simplement le métis.

Le regard de Drago dévia légèrement vers la bondinette dont la main caressait sa cuisse avant de se pencher en avant, comme pour partager un secret.

-Tu sais, le Quidditch, c'est tout ce qu'on avait pour se... _divertir_. Je ne sais pas si tu aurais pu tenir.

Blaise se mit à rire en se tenant le front tandis que les autres Serpentards en périphérie éclataient de rire ouvertement. Les filles quant à elle, ne purent retenir un sourire d'amusement, tout en secouant leur tête avec pudeur.

Il y avait une sorte d'atmosphère agréable qui regnait à leur table. Attirant bien évidemment la curiosité des autres. A plusieurs mètres de lui, Harry Potter l'observait. Il en était de même pour Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

-C'est qui est ce type ? marmonna Harry, comme pour lui même.

Hermione finit par détourner son regard de la table Serpentard pour observer Ron. Il avait les lèvres étirés en une fine ligne.

-Drago Malefoy, répondit le rouqin avec mépris.

Les sourcils de ce dernier étaient froncés. Sa main quant à elle, enserrait une cuilleré de pomme de terre. Cuillère qui était d'ailleurs dangereusement orienté.

-Ron ! l'interpella Hermione.

Trop tard, cet idiot venait de se renverser la totalité de la cuillère sur sa robe de sorcier. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en réprimendant un soupir. Il était vraiment exaspérant. Ne faisant jamais attention à ce qu'il faisait. La maladresse, c'était lui tout craché. Elle le vit faire plusieurs fois le trajet de sa cuillère vide à son habit et ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

Harry avait son regard plongé dans celui du dit, Drago Malefoy. Il était assez inhabituel que des élèves arrivent en cours d'année. C'est la remarque qu'il se fit.

Neuville qui jusque là avait été silencieux prit la parole.

-Il vient de Dumstrang, annonça-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

Les trois autres le dévisagèrent en silence. Chacun d'eux connaissait la réputation de cet établissement. En particulier Hermione, dont les yeux s'étaient soudainement baissé sur ses mains. Des images lui revinrent en mémoire. Le Bal des Trois Sorciers. Les yeux noirs de Krum. Ses lèvres froides. Et l'aura électrique qui l'entourait.

En fait, Hermione connaissait bien cette école. Elle avait lu des tas de livre à ce sujet. Durmstrang était officiellement connu pour sa qualité d'enseignement des duels et des différentes magies de ce qui était de la partie officieuse... de nombreuses rumeurs courraient. Malgré son excellent niveau, Dumstrang avait très mauvaise réputation. Des histoires de magie noire. Les nés moldus n'étant pas accepté laissait entendre qu'on y enseignait une idéologie raciste digne des tristement célèbres Mangemorts.

Hermione frissona en posant son regard sur Drago. Est-ce que, lui, était comme cela ? Elle détailla son visage. Il avait les traits chaleureux. Enfin, c'est ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on le voyait rire au loin.

L'ébauche de sourire qui s'était formé sur le visage de Drago s'évapora lorsque leur regard se croisèrent. Il la fixa durant quelques secondes sans la moindre expression. Un sentiment d'insécurité caressa ses membres. Et sans comprendre, elle finit par détourner les yeux vers ses deux amis.

Sa réaction avait été complètement ridicule. Elle n'avait pu la contrôlé. Avait-ce été de la peur ? Hermione n'en savait trop rien. Son corps avait agit de manière instactive avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Elle leva bravement le menton dans sa direction. Non, Hermione n'avait peur de rien. On pouvait lui reprocher tout ce que l'on voulait mais certainement pas un manque de courage. Qu'il soit Mangemort ou non.

Bien vite, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne portait plus le moindre intérêt pour elle. Il l'avait déjà oublié. En fait, il s'était remit à parler avec ses amis qui l'entourait. Ces derniers se mirent d'ailleurs à rire de plus belle.

_Charismatique_.

C'est le premier mot qui s'imposait à son esprit lorsqu'elle le regardait.

Défense contre les forces du mal.

Quelle chance que ce soit le premier cours de Drago. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser. D'ailleurs, il connaissait très bien le professeur Rogue. Un bon ami de son père. Ce dernier l'accueilla avec un semblant de sourire.

C'était assez destabilisant pour les autres élèves, aussi bien des Gryffondors que des Serpentards. Après tout, c'était compréhensible. Ils n'avaient jamais vu la quelconque trace de bienveillance sur le visage morne de leur professeur.

D'ailleurs, il y avait cette fille, Daphnée Greengrasse qui n'arrêtait pas de le toucher. De part son comportement, il comprenait très bien qu'elle voulait uniquement sortir avec lui parce qu'il était le centre d'attention. Avec froideur, il lui intima de garder ses distances. Bien qu'elle soit jolie et de bonne famille, il détestait les filles dans son genre.

Des duels furent rapidemnt organisés. Les volontaires passaient en premier. Drago préféra observer dans un premier temps les techniques que l'on avait enseignées aux élèves de Poudlard. Il fut déçu d'observer le pauvre niveau des Serpentards face aux Griffondors.

-Miss Granger et M. Zabini, appela Rogue.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Drago. Il s'était déjà battu avec Blaise quand ils étaient jeunes, et il savait par experience que ce dernier ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Pourquoi le mettre en duel avec une ridicule fillette de Griffondor ?

Il la détailla intensément. Cette fille tentait de paraitre calme mais il arrivait à percevoir le creu de sa joue se contracter de façon régulière. Elle adressa au métis un sourire défiant.

-Les filles d'ab...

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le bras de la brune avait, d'un mouvement circulaire, jeté un sort dans sa direction. Il contra aisément d'un revers de poignet et lui assena deux sort d'attaques puissants à la suite. La Griffondor réussi à dévier le premier et se jeta au sol pour esquiver le deuxième. Profitant de sa position de faiblesse, il lui lança un sort qui la rendit momentanément aveugle.

Sous la surprise, Hermione n'eut pas le temps de contrer ce sort. L'assemblé des Serpentards se mit à exploser de rire tandis que la brune tentait tant bien que mal de se relever. Blaise se tourna vers la foule en fenfaronnant, l'imitant.

Tout le monde étaient tourné ce dernier. Sauf Drago qui observait attentivement Hermione. Renonçant à retrouver l'équilibre cette dernière s'était mise à genoux, les yeux fermés. Elle semblait se concentrer. Il perçut le mouvement de son poignet se diriger exactement vers sa cible. Avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de réagir, Blaise se retrouva ligoté étroitement dans des cordes et tomba par terre. Des cris de joies et de sifflements d'admirations s'élevèrent chez les Griffondors. Elle était doué, il devait l'admettre.

Drago comprit qu'il était désormais temps d'entrer sur scène. Il fendit la foule et se dirigea vers l'estrade. D'un sort, il détacha Blaise et lui intima de descendre. Hermione était elle aussi sur le point de descendre lorsque la voix de Drago s'éleva.

-Reste.

Le silence se fit. Hermione s'était figé et tourné vers le blond. Il la fixait avec une intensité dérengeante. D'un mouvement de tête, il lui ordonnait de prendre place face au combat. La brune était partagé entre l'idée de le défier au combat et celle de lui désobéir en s'en allant. Avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de prendre une décision, Harry les avait rejoint.

-Je te défis, annonça Potter sans la moindre trace de peur.

Drago le fixa avec désintérrêt.

-Tu as déjà combattu deux fois, et de manière assez pitoyable, je dois dire. Je cherche la difficulté, tu comprends Potter ? Maintenant, file.

Des approbations s'élevèrent dans la foule.

-Laisse moi rire, retorqua le brin. Tu cherches plutôt à te battre contre une fille car tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance contre moi.

Le Serpentard se mit à le détailler. Il était certain que Potter ne pensait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il disait. Il ne doutait pas des capacités de son amie. En fait, il cherchait plutôt à la protéger en le provoquant.

La voix de Rogue s'éleva, calmant l'agitation dans la foule.

-M. Potter, cessez d'attirer l'attention sur votre petite personne et descendez de cette estrade. Miss Granger est suffisament entrainé pour affronter M. Malefoy.

A regrêt, Harry finit par optemperer. Il descendit lentement de l'estrade sans lâcher le blond du regard. C'était comme une menace. S'il savisait à faire du mal a son amie, il en payerait les conséquences. Il l'avait très bien comprit.

-Vous pouvez commencer, informa le professeur.

Drago resta impassible et attendit. Son regard était fermement planté dans celui de la fille. Il perçut le courage luir dans ses yeux. Elle soutenait son regard sans frémir. Il se permit un léger sourire car la situation l'amusait grandement. Cette fois ci, Hermione ne chercha pas à le défier d'une quelconque façon. En fait, elle voulait attendre qu'il envoit le premier sort. De cette façon, elle pourrait percevoir son niveau et s'adapter.

Mais Drago en avait décidé autrement. Il voulait que ce soit elle qui l'attaque et était prêt à attendre toute la journée s'il le fallait.

-Qu'attends-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, brandissant bravement sa baguette sur lui. Il attendit mais rien ne vint.

-Tu as peur de moi ? souffla-t-il de manière presque imperceptible.

Il fit un pas dans sa direction et tout son être se tendit. Elle passa en revu tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait. D'un coup sec, elle lui lança un sort de paralysie. D'un simple mouvement de poignet, Drago dévia le sort de la brune vers un garçon de la maison Griffondor. Des murmures d'indignations s'élevèrent.

Hermione leva les yeux vers son professeur, attendant qu'il réagisse mais rien ne vint. Avec fougue, elle enchaina une dizaine de sorts tous plus violents les uns que les autres à son encontre. Il furent tous dévier, réduit en poussière, sans la moindre difficulté. Il continua d'avancer dans sa direction.

Désormais, un mètre les séparait. Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres de Drago tandis qu'il levait sa baguette vers elle. Il balaya une nouvelle fois tous ses sorts, les faisant valser contre les murs ou des gens de sa maison. Puis d'un mouvement délicat de poignet il créa un nuage de fumé autour d'elle. Un sort d'hallucination.

Elle se mit à hurler et laissa tomber sa baguette par terre. Son cris le fit frémir. Il mêlait la peur et la rage ensemble. Il vit la foule s'agiter. Des Serpentards retenaient Harry et Ron qui étaient sur le point de monter sur l'estrade pour aider leur amie. S'amusant du désordre qu'il créait, il hôta le nuage qui entourait Hermione. Cette dernière complètement déboussoler n'eut pas le reflèxe de récupérer sa baguette. Il en profita pour la faire danser.

-Ca suffit ! ordonna Rogue.

Danser, c'était bien le mot. D'un mouvement de poignet, il faisait mouvoir tout son corps. Ses hanches se balançaient avec sensualité tandis que sa tête se tournait de droite à gauche, complètement désorienté.

-Malefoy ! appela une nouvelle fois le professeur.

Il obtempera finalement. Enlevant son charme d'un mouvement de poignet. Hermione s'écroula sur l'estrade, vidée de toute énergie.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il descendit de l'estrade. Rogue l'attrapa en plein vol.

-Le cours est suspendu ! Dans mon bureau, ajouta-t-il avec froideur, à l'intension de Drago.

Tout le monde s'activait autour d'Hermione. Elle allait bien. En réalité, elle était juste fatiguée. C'est ce qu'elle ne cessait de répéter mais personne ne l'écoutait vraiment. Elle entendait Harry murmurer des insultes dans sa barbe, il tentait de garder son calme mais rien à faire. Quand à Ron... Il voulait suivre Malefoy pour se battre avec lui. Elle l'entenfait crier au loin" Lâchez-moi bordel" de manière frénétique. Hermione ferma les yeux et respira fort.

_Cruel._

C'est le deuxième mot qui lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'elle pensa a Drago Malefoy.

* * *

**Messages aux lecteurs fantômes : Je vous emmerde, bande de profiteur ! **

**Je remercie les gens qui prennent le temps de donner leur avis, sans vous les auteurs ne publieraient probablement plus car oui c'est un PARTAGE. **

**On donne notre histoire gratuitement, sortie tout droit de notre imagination, on y consacre du temps. Vous la lisez, il en sort forcement une émotion. En échange, vous pourrez AU MOINS prendre la peine d'exprimer ce ressenti. Ca prend UNE Minute même pas. **

**REDASASTRAWBERRY**


End file.
